


【葡西】校園

by Tyelpesicil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil
Summary: *私設*伊比利亞兄弟，葡西*清水，糖
Relationships: Portugal/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	【葡西】校園

安東尼奧在班上的人緣極好。

上學時遇見他，只要你倆認識，他絕對會湊過來打個招呼。

拍一下這個的後背、壓一下那個的背包，讓大家都以為你們熟得不得了。

一雙清澈的眼睛和溫暖的笑容為他增加了十分的親和力。如果他用那雙眼睛看著你，向你提出借抄作業的要求，沒有人是忍心拒絕的。

少數人認為這人過於自來熟，惹人厭；但大多數的人都不反對：這是個好相處、好說話的傢伙。

不像某些人……

基爾伯特看向教室的角落——那是安東尼奧的兄弟的座位。

座位的主人低頭翻著自己的書，似乎沒發現，或者是發現了也不在乎，基爾伯特嫌棄的視線。

兩兄弟個性也差太多了吧。

他聳聳肩。

\----

「佩德羅！」安東尼奧衝進教室，十分自然地坐到自家兄長前面的位子上，「等等午餐要不要一起吃啊？」

「不要。」真是簡潔有力的拒絕啊，佩德羅頭都不抬一下……基爾伯特在另一端差點笑出來，他真想看看安東尼奧被拒絕時會是什麼反應。

「欸？好吧。」然而安東尼奧卻似乎一點負面情緒都沒有，甚至還開啟了另一個話題。

「我跟你說，剛剛在籃球場上……」

就這樣？安東尼奧明明是那種善良到「喂胡蘿蔔給兔子但是兔子一口都不啃」的時候都會沮喪的人耶！

更何況對象不是毛茸茸的可愛動物，而是一個總是冷著一張臉的哥哥，他怎麼會一點都不生氣呢？

該不會……從小就被那樣冷對待吧…

上課鐘響了，佩德羅的視線卻從頭到尾沒有離開過書本，甚至話都沒幾句。基爾伯特不由得產生了一種奇怪的慶幸及悲憫。

還好自己不是這種令人討厭的哥哥，不然阿西實在太可憐了。

\----

「喂，安東！」台上的老師正講解著幾何學的美好，基爾伯特卻不領情，鉛筆偷偷戳了戳鄰座的損友。

「幹嘛？」安東尼奧裝作認真抄筆記的樣子，低聲回答。

「你的家庭……」基爾伯特一臉同情，「……是不是不太美滿啊？」

安東尼奧滿臉問號，覺得基爾伯特的問題比老師的課還要難懂：「沒有啊？你怎麼會這麼覺得？」

「你們——我是說你跟佩德羅——剛剛下課的互動看得我實在為你感到心疼啊……」他痛心疾首地說，只差沒有捶胸頓足了。

安東尼奧只是挑起一邊的眉毛：「有嗎？我們很正常地說話啊。」

原來這種冷漠的單方面互動對他來說算是「正常」嗎……基爾伯特一副恨鐵不成鋼的表情盯著他。

安東尼奧感到渾身不自在。

「這真的很正常——」他試著解釋。

「安東尼奧！給我出去罰站！上個課說話說個不停，你浪費一分鐘，全班五十個人如果都學你，就浪費了五十分鐘！這樣大家的時間怎麼夠領會幾何學吸引人的地方呢？」

「是……」安東尼奧無奈地起身，不敢吐槽數學老師的邏輯。

損友給了他一個「讚！」的手勢，感謝他沒有出賣他，他回以一個白眼。

然而老師似乎並不只盯上了他：「還有你，佩德羅——旁邊的同學叫一下他——這可是一門有著重要哲學意義的課程，你居然放心的睡過去？兄弟一起去罰站！」

佩德羅沒說話，懶懶地跟在弟弟後面出了教室。

\----

「呼，至少不用聽課了。」安東尼奧出了口氣。

佩德羅只是看著他，不說話，也沒什麼表情變動。

安東尼奧看著他這個樣子，突然想到剛剛跟好友的對話：「剛剛基爾伯特問我，我們的關係是不是很糟？為什麼每次我去找你，你都繼續看你的書而不理我。」他靠上一塊白漆剝落得沒那麼嚴重的牆壁。

佩德羅一點都不詫異：「……那你？」

安東尼奧歪了歪頭，笑了：「我沒差啊。基爾伯特說你都低著頭看你的書，可是他沒有發現的是——從頭到尾，你一頁都沒翻過去。」

-Fin-


End file.
